


Flirt

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Five times Seungri thinks Jiyong is playing around, and one time that Jiyong proves to him that he isn't.





	Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough inspired by watching Jiyong flirt with Doni in Infinity Challenge xD

The thing is, Seungri knows it's a joke. He's not stupid. He knows how Jiyong is, he's a flirt, with anyone and everyone. He flirts with Daesung, even though it pisses off Seunghyun. He flirts with that interview woman, even though she's twice his age. It's just in his nature.

Seungri can't tell when he's joking or not, that's the issue. He can't tell the difference between Jiyong actually being interested in someone, or him just fucking around. It's frustrating, to say the least. It's even worse when he does it to Seungri.

 

1

Jiyong slips easily into the seat next to his, despite the fact that there's more than enough room on the couch for Jiyong to _not_ be touching him. His thigh is pressed against Seungri's, and his arm is slung over Seungri's shoulder, as carelessly as if it always rests there.

"Watch," Jiyong says, jerking his head in the direction of Daesung and Seunghyun.

They're on the tour bus, and Daesung and Seunghyun are sitting on Youngbae's bunk - since both of them have top bunks, and their driver gets anxious when more than one person sits on a top bunk, - chatting quietly with each other. Seungri doesn't know what he's supposed to be watching. They're just having an innocent conversation.

Until Seunghyun's hand goes to Daesung's thigh. But then, that could still be considered innocent, right? Except Jiyong mimics the action on Seungri. Seungri can feel every fingertip separately, can feel the heat of his warm palm laying flat against his leg, even through the material of his jeans. Suddenly it doesn't seem so innocent.

Seungri keeps his eyes on Daesung and Seunghyun, though, because Jiyong told him too. And then Daesung leans in a bit, hair falling into his face, to whisper something to Seunghyun. Jiyong does that to Seungri. Seungri can feel Jiyong's breath on his neck, hot and damp.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Jiyong asks.

"I don't know," Seungri says calmly, eyes trained on the television. Jiyong can get to everyone, but he can't get to Seungri.

"I think," Jiyong says slowly, "that hyung's telling Daesung exactly how he's going to fuck him tonight."

Seungri jerks away from Jiyong at that, cheeks burning. Jiyong laughs loud enough that Daesung and Seunghyun turn in their direction, Seunghyun with a guilty look on his face, Daesung with a glare.

Jiyong stands up and ruffles Seungri's hair. "I was just playing."

_Of course you are_ , Seungri thinks. _You always are_.

2

They're on the set of their latest music video, and everyone's screwing around. They've been filming on and off for hours, and you'd think that they'd all be tired; they're not. In fact, they're all hyped up, filled with restless energy. The second the cameras aren't trained on them anymore, the moment they're given freedom to do whatever they want, they all start screwing around.

Well, except Daesung, who laid down on the couch from the set and closed his eyes.

Seunghyun's off somewhere getting a new pair of pants -- Seungri _told_ him not to try to do the splits in the air, but no one listens to him, and he ripped them right down the seam of the ass. Seungri and Youngbae are play fighting. They might be mature almost-adults, but they're still teenage boys.

Youngbae slaps Seungri playfully on the arm, and then Jiyong comes out of nowhere and shoulders Youngbae away and slings his arm around Seungri. Seungri pushes him off with a laugh, but Jiyong frowns at him. "I was saving you!"

Youngbae gives him the finger and then bounds off to wake up Daesung. Seungri playfully shoves Jiyong, still too hyped up to sit still. He's got too much energy, had drunk way too many coffees, and just standing there is making him restless.

Jiyong shoves him back, and then suddenly Jiyong's got him in a headlock. Seungri bites his arm gently-- it's the only thing he can do-- and Jiyong releases him, nose wrinkled up.

"Did you just bite me?" Jiyong demands, eyes wide.

Seungri grins. "Maybe."

"Think you're the only one who can play dirty, Seungri-ah?" Jiyong asks, and there's a complete change in him. His voice is lowered, his eyes are still filled with mischief, but there's something else there, too. He steps slowly towards Seungri, and Seungri's pretty sure Jiyong is about to pounce on him like he's a lion, and Seungri is his helpless freaking prey, which is just _ridiculous_ ; Seungri is larger than Jiyong, and stronger.

Jiyong grabs Seungri by both sides of his face roughly, and he's smirking as he pulls Seungri closer to him. At the last second Seungri lets his eyes fall closed and he waits for Jiyong's lips to press against his. They never do, because Jiyong kisses him wet and sloppy on the cheek, and then pulls back, giggling.

"Jiyong!" Youngbae shouts, and Jiyong winks at Seungri before running off in the direction of Youngbae's voice.

Seungri wipes his cheek and watches him go.

 

3

They're in a dark, crowded bar. It's made even more crowded by the amount of security they had with them but that couldn't be helped. It wasn't often that _all_ of Bigbang went out partying together. Sure, they all hung out with each other, and the other boys often paired off and went out, but rarely did they all go.

Seunghyun is drunk already. Seunghyun's a nice drunk, though, all smiles and hugs and laughter. Sometimes Seunghyun can be a bit cynical and hurtful with his jokes, but when he's drunk he's the exact opposite. He's like a teddy bear.

Daesung's on his way to being wasted, too, but instead of being the clinging, loving drunk, Daesung is all thrashing energy and intense looks. Every time Seunghyun attempts to sneak off to dance with anyone, Daesung is _right there_ , pulling him back in with a possessive look on his face.

Youngbae and Jiyong disappeared a bit ago to dance, but Jiyong's back now, and his cheeks are flushed. Unsurprisingly, Jiyong is a flirtatious drunk.

"Lookin' a bit tipsy there, hyung," Jiyong comments as he slips into their booth beside Seungri. He waggles his eyebrows. "Want to come show me your moves on the dance floor?"

"No," Daesung answers for him, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, calm down," Seunghyun says to Daesung, that grin still in place. When he's like this, nothing can bring Seunghyun down. "He's just playing, Dae."

"Always are, eh hyung?" Seungri comments. He's had a few drinks. Not a lot, not as many as Seunghyun, but enough that he feels warm and loose and the filter between his thoughts and his mouth isn't working all that well.

"Not always," Jiyong tells him, and there he goes, putting his arm around Seungri again. He pulls Seungri in close. "Not joking with you."

Seungri snorts. "Sure."

The music is loud but Jiyong's close enough to him that he can still hear his words over the thumping bass. Jiyong leans in closer anyways, and Seungri shivers when Jiyong's breath ghosts over his ear. "Come dance with me."

"I thought you were dancing with Youngbae hyung," Seungri says, watching as a few people walk by their table. He will _not_ look at Jiyong, because he refuses to get trapped in those stupid eyes, ones that he knows are probably heavily lidded at the moment, trained intently on him.

"I was dancing with a lot of people," Jiyong replies. "But I want to dance with you."

"Stop trying to defile our maknae," Seunghyun scolds. "Just ignore him, Seungri-ah," he adds, reaching across the table to pat Seungri's hand.

Of course he's going to ignore it. He always does. Because if he starts taking it seriously, he'd be in a lot of trouble.

4

"Come on, be honest," the interviewer says, leaning forward in her seats. "If you had to date one of your band mates, who would you chose?"

Seunghyun groans loudly, and Daesung chuckles but doesn't answer. Youngbae's too busy twirling his mic between his fingers to even know what's going on, and Seungri's a bit distracted by Jiyong's stupid arm around his shoulder. He's going to break that arm one day, he thinks.

"I'd date Seungri," Jiyong says easily, the only one to answer.

"Aw," Daesung coos, and Seunghyun leans over Youngbae to slap Jiyong's knee.

"Why do you say that?" the interviewer asks, smiling pleasantly at them.

Jiyong shrugs and turns to Seungri. He reaches up and cards a hand through Seungri's hair. "Because he's cute," Jiyong says, and Seungri knows the camera can't see it, not from the angle he's sitting, but Seungri doesn't miss the way Jiyong's eyes drop to his lips. "And he's got a sweet voice."

Seungri feels heat rise to his cheeks, but instead of just blushing like an idiot he says, "I'd date Youngbae hyung."

"Ouch," Jiyong says, a hand flying to his chest. "That hurt, Seungri-ah. After I bared my heart to you."

Seungri grins and shrugs. "Sorry, Youngbae hyung's got my heart."

Jiyong puts a hand on Seungri's cheek, and he knows it's a joke, everyone knows it's a joke, but try telling that to his stomach, because the way Jiyong's looking into his eyes has it doing flips. "I'll just have to win your heart back, then," Jiyong tells him.

And then he drops his hand and turns to the interviewer, erupting with laughter. Seungri shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

5

It's his birthday. He's already had a big party, one that Seunghyun insisted he throw at an actual club, where hundreds of people he didn't know showed up. This is his _actual_ birthday party, though. The one that matters. The one that just includes him, his band mates, and a few of his friends from home.

And everyone's just a bit drunk, even Seungri. Not falling down intoxicated, but still.

"Happy birthday," Youngbae shouts in his ear. "Our maknae, all grown up. I'm getting emotional."

Seungri laughs but gently disentangles Youngbae's arms from around him. The moment they're gone they're replaced by another set of arms, thinner, wiry ones that he recognizes all too well. Jiyong's thin but he's not weak, not even close. Seungri might have more weight than him, but Jiyong's arms are like a vice grip around him.

"Let's dance, birthday boy," Jiyong says hotly in his ear.

Seungri can't fight him off and he's dragged into the throng of dancing people. The second they're on the dance floor, Jiyong releases him and moves so that he's standing in front of Seungri, his arms behind himself so that he can hold Seungri against him.

And Seungri's drunk enough to just go with it. He puts a hand on Jiyong's stomach and moves his hips a bit, swivelling with him. Jiyong pauses in his movements but Seungri keeps dancing anyways, and then Jiyong starts grinding his hips in the opposite direction, pushing back harder against Seungri, and suddenly there's a lot of friction between their bodies. They're no longer moving together, but instead moving _against_ each other.

Seungri groans and Jiyong turns his head to grin at him. "Want to go upstairs and have a party of our own?" Jiyong asks, lifting his eyebrows suggestively.

Seungri laughs and his fingers dig into Jiyong's stomach a bit harder than before. "Why are you always such a flirt?"

Jiyong laughs, too. "I'm not," he denies. "Just with you."

Seungri snorts and says loudly, so he can be heard over the music, "That's not true and you know it."

"Okay, you're right," Jiyong relents. "But I'm joking with everyone else."

He turns so that they're facing each other, but they're still pressed flush together. Jiyong wraps his arms around Seungri's neck.

"You're always joking, hyung," Seungri says firmly.

Jiyong shrugs and lets his arms drop. "Okay. If you say so."

Seungri rolls his eyes, because he and Jiyong both know that he's right. Before he can say that, though, Youngbae is grabbing Jiyong and pulling him in for a dance. Seungri watches them, watches the way they move together, no different than how Seungri and Jiyong had just been dancing. Because, like Seungri said, Jiyong was the same way with everyone.

+1

He's a little sick of it, at this point. He can't take it anymore. He can't keep telling himself that Jiyong's flirting doesn't get to him, because it does. Fuck, it does.

He's developed a thing for Jiyong. He didn't mean to. God knows he didn't _mean_ to, because he's not stupid. Jiyong's not ever serious about anyone, and his gut is constantly in knots, watching the way Jiyong leans too close to other people when they talk, or watching his hand curl around someone's bicep, or the way he winks at others. It makes him remarkably jealous, and he hates that.

They're at Youngbae's place. There's so many people around, and he figures that Youngbae doesn't know many of them. That doesn't bother Youngbae at all, though, because he's in the middle of a group of girls, dancing with them all. Seungri shakes his head fondly at them before spotting Jiyong.

He's dancing with a red haired girl, his body moving perfectly against hers. And then he meets Seungri's eyes over her shoulders and steps carefully away from her.

"Having fun?" he asks when he reaches Seungri.

Seungri shrugs. "Sure."

"Doesn't look like it, though?" Jiyong asks, and this time his arm goes around Seungri's waist, which is a new development. His fingers curl against Seungri's skin, digging in just a bit too hard. Not painfully so, but not playfully, either. "You're attractive," Jiyong tells him. "And single. You could have anyone in this room."

Seungri frowns at him. "Not anyone."

"Mm," Jiyong considers that. "You're right. Daesung and Seunghyun hyung are off limits, for obvious reasons, and Bae's a bit too straight, but other than that...." He uses his free arm to gesture around the party. "Take your pick."

Seungri swallows thickly. If Jiyong can shamelessly flirt with everyone, then you know what? Seungri can do it right back. Let him see how it feels. "I've already taken my pick," Seungri says, grabbing the front of Jiyong's jacket. The leather material is cool to the touch, even though it's fairly hot in Youngbae's house.

"Really?" Jiyong asks, letting Seungri pull him in. "Who?"

He can do this. He can do this. "Well," Seungri says slowly, trying to imitate the way Jiyong drops his voice low and makes it sound rougher. "He's incredibly attractive."

"Is he?" Jiyong asks, and now both of his arms are around Seungri's waist, and he starts swaying a bit to the music. "And you want him?"

"Mhm," Seungri agrees, leaning forward. "It's probably a good thing he doesn't want me back," Seungri muses, enjoying the goosebumps he sees break out across Jiyong's collarbone. "I'd probably be begging him to take me home and fuck me right now."

He can't believe he just said that. Sure, he's not innocent as he likes everyone to think, but still. He's got a bit more tact than that, definitely. And he's a bit too shy to go around saying things like that, jokingly or not. That's something Seunghyun would say, or Jiyong. Not him.

Jiyong pulls away from him because of it, too, and his eyes are so wide. "Seungri," Jiyong says quietly, almost a whine. "Fuck."

Seungri forces a grin onto his face. "You're not the only one who can play around."

Jiyong frowns and shakes his head. "I'm not _playing_ , Seungri-ah, when are you going to get that?"

Seungri laughs. "Come on, hyung, you're always playing." It sounds a bit annoyed, even to his own ears, but he can't help it. "You flirt with everyone, because everything's a game to you."

Jiyong groans in frustration, and then he's grabbing Seungri's face, just like that time on set, but this time his lips don't land on Seungri's cheek. Jiyong kisses him roughly, tongue insistently pushing at the seam of Seungri's mouth as his hands struggle to find something to grab onto, something that he's not going to find, since Seungri cut off his hair.

He can admit to himself that he's thought about this hundreds of times, thought about kissing Jiyong. He couldn't ever truly picture it, though. Not the way that Jiyong's lips were slick against his, or the way his tongue explored Seungri's mouth. He couldn't imagine the way that Jiyong tasted like smoke and sour alcohol and something pleasantly sweet to make it all perfect.

"Not a joke," Jiyong says, pulling back. His eyes are so intense that Seungri almost wants to look away, except he _can't_ , because Jiyong's holding the side of his face again, forcing him to listen. "Not a joke, Seungri-ah. Not with you, okay?"

"But--,"

"I've been waiting for you to catch up and realize that I'm not joking around," Jiyong says, pressing their foreheads together. "But you just kept waving me off."

"You flirt with everyone," Seungri says weakly.

Jiyong raises an eyebrow. "I flirt with everyone the way I flirt with you?" he asks, and Seungri nods, because he does. Jiyong steps forward, his hands falling from Seungri's face to his shoulder. He pushes Seungri back, keeps pushing him, not caring that Seungri keeps bumping into people who move out of the way for them.

Seungri's back hits a wall and Jiyong holds him in place. It can't be considered dancing, not with the way Seungri's pushed against the wall, but Jiyong moves his hips against Seungri's anyways and ducks his head into the spot where Seungri's neck meets his shoulder.

"You think I do this with everyone?" Jiyong asks. "You think I look at _anyone_ the way I look at you?"

"I-,"

"Because I don't," Jiyong says against his skin, and then he presses his still slightly slick lips against Seungri's neck. Seungri knows they shouldn't be doing this, knows people could be watching, or even taking pictures, but he's not pushing Jiyong away. He can't. "Because, just so you know, I might flirt with a lot of people, Seungri, but I happen to only want one of them."

Jiyong presses against him and Seungri moves his hands so he can dig his fingers into Jiyong's back to ground himself.

And he believes it. Believes what Jiyong's saying. He puts a hand under Jiyong's chin and tilts his head up, and then, because he thinks he can, he kisses him. It's not hard like last time, there's no frustration or anger in the kiss. It's soft and warm and sweet.

"Okay," Seungri agrees. "So maybe you could possibly not do that anymore? Flirt with other people?"

Jiyong chuckles. "Jealous?"

Seungri nods. "Very."

"Okay," Jiyong agrees. "No more flirting with anyone. Except you."

"Except me," Seungri repeats, because he can get on board with that. He can definitely get on board with that.

"Now," Jiyong pulls him away from the wall. "Let's go wish Bae a happy birthday and get out of here."

He takes Seungri's hand and drags him through the crowd. "Where are we going?" Seungri asks.

Jiyong smirks and winks at him. "You'll see," he adds playfully, but this time Seungri knows he's not joking.


End file.
